


John Calls in Sick

by kitty43



Series: Artwork Inspired [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This is one of a series of short stories that are artwork inspired. </p><p>Summary: John calls in sick. But not for the reasons that one would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Calls in Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is pure unadulterated porn. If this isn't your thing, turn back now. Thanks! Enjoy!

A story inspired by the above artwork. Artwork Credit: <http://fallen-saintsam.tumblr.com/post/24743259459/take-a-day-off>  


Trying to ignore the feeling of Sherlock’s come sliding out of him, John tried to sound normal as he told Sarah that he was too sick to go to work. Of course, that wasn’t true. The actual reason for him not going to work was that he was handcuffed to Sherlock’s bed wearing tights, covered and full of come.

“John, you don’t sound so good,” Sarah noted. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” John replied hesitantly, trying to ignore the fact that Sherlock had his fingers against his hole again. “I won’t be coming into work today.”

Sherlock gave John a glare. He had just gotten back from a month overseas. It was going to be more than just a day of fucking John into the mattress.

“Make that two days,” John added. “I’ll call you if I get any worse. Oh, and call Dr. Smith to come in and cover my shifts.” he went to hang up the phone

“Wait John! I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Sarah hesitated.

“What is it? John asked and groaned quietly. The tried to ignore the fact that Sherlock had just pushed the come that had been sliding down his thigh back into him.

“I was wondering, when you’re better, if I could take you to dinner?” Sarah asked and blushed, even though John couldn’t see it.

“That’s sweet of you Sarah,” John bit back a groan. Sherlock was fucking him slowly with his fingers. “I’m … um... I uh …”

“Yes, tell her,” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear. He had overheard Sarah asking his boy out. “Tell her how you like being taken by me.”

“John, is someone else there?”

John gently pushed Sherlock away from the phone. “Yes Sarah. It’s just Sherlock talking about something from his latest case. Listen, you are a lovely girl its just.. Oh!”

Pulling the phone away, John looked down to see Sherlock’s head moving between his thighs. John tried to moan quietly but to no avail. He felt Sherlock’s laugh which caused the tongue he had just shoved up John’s hole to vibrate.

“I thought you said that you were sick?” Sarah asked perplexed at why Sherlock would be there.

“Yeah, I am,” John coughed. “Sherlock was the one who helped me home. And now, he’s here to help take care of me.”

“Oh,” Sarah noted disappointed.

Sherlock ignored the conversation and continued to lick at John’s hole, which was clenching and unclenching at the teasing. John tried his best to stifle the moans. Having enough of being interrupted, Sherlock grabbed the phone away. “John won’t be in for work for a week and he can’t date you he already has me goodbye Sarah.” Hanging the phone up and tossing it away so John wouldn’t be able to call anyone, Sherlock laid down behind John, grabbing one leg he lifted it straight in the air and slipped back inside John. “ Oh John, the way you feel all full of come and loose.”

“You didn’t have to be rude Sherlock,” John huffed and moaned at the same time bucking back against Sherlock. “Really, Sarah’s a sweet girl.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he thrust into John harder. “And you’re too nice. She’s been pining after you forever and I don’t like it.”

“Possessive bastard,” John gritted as Sherlock slammed into his prostate.

“Of course I am John; that’s why you will be chained to this bed and played with for a week. Keep it up and it will be two weeks.” Changing angles, Sherlock made sure to prevent himself from hitting John’s prostate. John looped his free arm around Sherlock’s shoulder and pulled Sherlock into a kiss. He ran his tongue over and around Sherlock’s. Gasping and breathing into Sherlock’s mouth, John bucked his hips back into Sherlock’s slow thrusts.

“Sherlock,” John moaned. “So big. How is it you still feel so big? Like you’re tearing me apart?”

“It’s all you baby,” Sherlock chuckled. “You’re the one who’s still so tight. I mean, we’ve been fucking for hours now.” Sherlock started to speed up his thrusts. “You look so good, stretched around me. It’s too bad we had to strip off your skirt. Loved how you looked tonight, skirt, panties and stocking. Did you like it? How it felt against your skin?”

Gasping and bucking back, John knew he was acting and looked like a whore but he loved it. “Yes Sherlock, I loved it please give me more!”

Biting John’s ear and nibbling on his neck, “I wish you could have seen what happened when I slipped into your ass. My come was squeezed out and it started sliding out and all over the sheets.”

John groaned as he spread his legs wider for Sherlock. “Please Sherlock, please!”

“Such a little slut for me,” Sherlock chuckled. “You’d let me do anything, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes Sherlock,” John moaned. “Anything you want.”

“Would you let me take pictures? Film you even?” Sherlock asked. “Or how about keep you naked this week? So I can take you at any given time? Maybe over the kitchen table? Or the couch?”

Holding on to Sherlock’s shoulders tighter, John fucked himself on to Sherlock “Yes Sherlock, anything. Please let me come!”

Sherlock chuckled darkly and ignored John’s desperate pleas and bucks. Sherlock kept thrusting slowly making sure to every now and then brush against John’s prostate.

“Please Sherlock, please,” John begged. “I’ll let you do anything. I’ll even wear that pink frilly apron you saw at the store the other day. Would you like that? Me wearing it while I ride you?”

Sherlock groaned at the mental visual that John had painted. He inadvertently slammed into John a little bit harder. “Are you saying?” Sherlock asked, thrusting into John hard. “That you’d dress up for me? However I liked?”

Out of his mind in pleasure, John nodded. “Yes Sherlock, I’ll do anything and wear anything! So please fuck me! Let me come!”

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile at John’s careless promise. Sherlock draped John’s leg over his hips and started really fucking into John. It made the come from early squelch and spurt out of John’s loose hole.

“Come for me John,” Sherlock commanded and slammed into John’s prostate over and over.

John screamed from pleasure and let himself go, spurting all over himself.  Feeling John clamp around him, Sherlock came, adding to the come in John’s hole.  Quickly pulling out and moving down to look at John all his full of his come. His hole red and puffy, twitching and with every twitch, come would slip out. His face relaxed and glazed over with pleasure, Sherlock sat back and smiled John was his and only his.


End file.
